The present invention relates to a bicycle ergometer having a programmable braking moment which can be automatically adjusted based upon the number of pedal revolutions over time.
In bicycle ergometers of this kind, it is known to change the moment of the brake in accordance with a reference value program. In a known embodiment, the user has the possibility of selecting one of several programs. To facilitate selection, these reference value programs are each illustrated in the form of a braking moment/time diagram on a display. Light-emitting diodes are arranged along the line curves illustrating these diagrams to indicate to the user which pair of values of the diagram is in effect at that time. However, such known devices do not provide their users with a ride that is close to a real-life bicycle ride.